Satanás e a Cinderela
by Oraculo
Summary: Ela é o Satanás. Ele a Cinderela. Estão tão bêbados que tudo está muito confuso. Jacob/Leah, presente para Sortilegios Weasley.


**Autora**: Wirhaven

**Título original:** Satanás y la cenicienta.

____________________________________

**N/A:** Sortilegios Weasley pediu uma Jacob/Leah

**Disclaimer: **Nada do que está aqui é meu, somente escrevo como um hobbie, sem querer lucro algum. Jacob e Leah se beijam e fazer certas coisas para esquecer as outras pessoas, não se amam nem nada do tipo.

**Resumo: **Ela é o Satanás. Ele a Cinderela. Estão tão bêbados que tudo está muito confuso. Jacob/Leah, presente para Sortilegios Weasley.

**_________________________________**

**Satanás e a Cinderela.**

A verdade é que com o tempo Jacob deixou de pensar, de supor, até de tentar entender as mulheres. Era triste, isso de rir para não chorar. Pouco depois se dá conta que o que é realmente triste é se embebedar como um cachorro por cauda de uma garota que o ama, mas não o suficiente para escolhê-lo. E sente curiosidade, muita curiosidade (apesar de que na realidade não é curiosidade. A curiosidade não dói), de saber como um sanguessuga pode se tornar algo tão básico como o ar para alguém.

Tem curiosidade, porque não entende como _algo_ como esse Cullen, tão escuro como uma sombra, pode lutar contra ele, que é o Sol, o caminho mais natural por qual a vida de Bella poderia transcorrer. O caminho natural que ele deveria ser; não Edward.

E agora vai bêbado para casa, depois de mandar Paul e suas piadas sobre vestidos de noiva e bebês com presas à merda. Sente os músculos meio mortos, dormentes, mas talvez seja apenas por causa da embriaguez, e está ligeiramente desorientado.

A primeira a vê-lo é Leah.

Está sentada nas escadas de sua varanda, brincando com o enfeite do presente que Seth estava preparando para Bella, e levanta o olhar quando ouve a música idiota e absurda que ele vai cantando. Solta uma risada que soa muito mais como o eco de uma gargalhada e apóia os cotovelos encima dos joelhos, olhando-o atentamente.

- Sempre soube que tinha muito mais futuro como cantor que como protetor de La Push. – comenta e sorri, as covinhas ao lado de seus lábios levantaram em um sorriso que mais parecia de uma hiena do que de uma pessoa.

- Cala a boca. Você não fica bonita assim, mas ao menos fica passável. – lhe disse, deixando-se cair na varanda ao lado dela. Leah encolhe os ombros, e sorri de novo com sarcasmo.

- Trouxe uma lembrança para você. – falou repentinamente, o papel celofane em suas mãos, uma flor presa em seus cabelos, o olhar sereno.

- Pode devolver. Não combina com minha calça e muito menos o quero. – sussurra.

Leah não sabe quando aconteceu, mas a voz de Jacob deixa de ser engraçada e se preocupa. Está tão triste que era como se a tivesse contagiado também. Conexão de irmãos, diria Sam. Estão conectados até em sua forma humana. Sustenta o olhar durante um segundo e então sorri para ele.

- O que aconteceu Jacob? Precisa de um pouco de amor? – pergunta, e o cabelo liso dela cai sobre sua bochecha. Sua voz soa tão suave, tão vazia de malícia que por um momento tem a impressão de que está com a antiga Leah, a Leah bonita e alegre, a Leah que chorou enquanto o abraçava no enterro de seu pai.

Em um reflexo, morde seu lábio inferior e lhe acaricia a bochecha. Olha para ela, ela olha de volta e essa coisa que incomodava seu estômago se acalma, e quase ao mesmo tempo as pontas de seus dedos formigam e pensa que ela está linda assim, quase sorridente, com esse vestido e com seu rosto tão perto dele.

E se beijam. Não é mágico, muito menos suas almas saem de seus corpos, nem sentem o tempo parar e restar apenas os dois. Não é como quando ele beijou Bella ou como quando Sam e ela se beijaram as escondidas atrás de uma árvore.

Mas é terno, é doce, é reconfortante. É o reencontro do antigo Jacob e da antiga Leah, como quando brincavam na varanda dela com Seth. Sua mão grande e masculina segue ali, em sua bochecha, e logo descendo por seu cabelo enquanto ela inclina um pouco mais a cabeça e contorna o lábio superior dele com a língua.

Não é mágico, não é perfeito, não é o beijo que Romeu daria em Julieta, mas é _seu_ beijo e isso parece suficiente para ambos.

Quando voltam a se beijar, é como se Jacob tivesse ficado cego e tivesse que se sujeitar a ela para guiar-lhe. Parece que se afoga, sua língua contornando a dela e suas mãos em sua cintura. A mão de Leah em seu cabelo, apesar de que parece muito mais uma garra que lhe acaricia com cuidado e descuido ao mesmo tempo.

- Cheira como a Bella.

- Você parece com o Sam.

E voltam a se beijar, ela agarrando-se a ele como se fosse o único modo de não se perder e ele segurando-a fortemente, numa tentativa infantil de evitar que ela também escape por entre seus dedos.

______________________________________

**N/Tradutora:** Oies gente, outra tradução. Eu sei, eu sei. Vcs já devem estar me mandando pra PQP!!! Mas tudo bem... deixem seus comentários! Bjs.

_PS: não saquei qual é desse título. Talvez seja uma expressão espanhola que eu não conheço... Mas tudo bem._

_Oráculozita_!


End file.
